1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to battery cover assemblies, and particularly to battery cover assemblies used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones and, etc. A latch structure is typically used with a battery cover to secure the battery within the electronic device. However, the battery cover can be damaged during disassembly. Moreover, a slight gap is usually formed between the battery cover and the housing of the electronic device. If the electronic device becomes wet, water and/or vapor could penetrate through the gap into the portable electronic device and damaging the circuit board.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.